1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of this invention relates to an adjustable clamp assembly for securing a cylindrical member to an elongate U-shaped support channel. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a two-piece pipe clamp assembly capable of adjustment to fit multiple pipe sizes.
2. Background Art
Pipes and other elongate cylindrical members often require support systems for successful installation. Common support systems include rails having an elongate support channel, such as Unistrut® metal framing manufactured by UNISTRUT® Corporation. Pipe clamps can be installed to secure a cylindrical member to the support channel. Existing pipe clamp assemblies typically include a pair of clamp halves. Each clamp half is attached to the channel and positioned such that the cylindrical member is interposed therebetween. The pair of clamp halves are connected together by a nut and bolt assembly inserted through flanges in the clamp halves. The clamp halves are urged together upon tightening of the nut and bolt assembly, thereby securing the cylindrical member adjacent the rail.
The clamp halves of existing two-piece pipe clamp assemblies are generally formed from metal, such as steel or aluminum, to provide the requisite strength necessary to support the cylindrical member. As such, these metal clamp halves are susceptible to heat damage, corrosion, temperature fluctuations, and vibration and may be conductive.
Often, clamping forces necessary to secure the metal clamp halves around the cylindrical member to avoid pull-out and slip loads can deform or otherwise damage the cylindrical member. To prevent such damage, pipe clamp assemblies known in the art provide cushion inserts for disposing between the cylindrical member and the clamp halves. Generally, the inserts are made from a deformable elastomeric material, such as foam or rubber, to relieve the cylindrical member from forces applied thereto by direct contact from the clamp halves. Unfortunately, the added cushion inserts increase the number of parts and manufacturing cost. Moreover, the inserts create an additional cumbersome step when installing pipe clamp assemblies to secure pipes to the channel supports.
Another disadvantage of the prior art, two-piece, metal clamp halves is that they lack size adjustment capability to accommodate various pipe sizes. Instead, numerous clamp sizes are necessary to fit various pipe diameters. Manufacturers must accommodate the increasingly numerous clamp sizes, which affects cost. The increased cost is passed along the distribution chain to the end user. Warehousers must increase overall inventory to accommodate each clamp size. Further, the number of parts required on the job site will be greater in order to ensure that the installer has the right size clamp on hand when needed.